Some precious flower
by Sasoridoll
Summary: 10 yrs ago the tragic story of Linali and Komui's past was lived but now 10 yrs l8r it has come back in a wk! Memories start clouding her mind and somehow Allen has been dragged n2 it! Chapter 8 is up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Linali always loved to see a flower in full bloom. Seeing it turn so beautifully so quickly usually made her feel special but seeing it die just as quick made her depressed. She hated seeing a flower die so quickly, anything die that quickly. She hated flowers for that reason, ever since that day. But she also loved them the same.**

**Linali****は満開の花を見ることを常に愛した。 それが回るのを見ることは通常そう美しくそうすぐに速く彼女に作られる弱めたように彼女の感じスペシャルそれがちょうど死ぬのを見ることを作ったが。 彼女は何でもすぐにダイス花がそうすぐに死ぬのを見ることを憎んだ。 彼女は花を、その後その日従って憎んだ。 しかし彼女はまたそれらを同じ愛した。**

…

Linali brushed her hair and put it in two long ponytails. It shimmered in the moonlight as she waved it around making it glow more. She put on a hairclip that she refused to wear in over 10 years. Today was a special day. Even though it was given to her by her brother she hated wearing it. But today was different and she felt today was a suitable day to wear it. She looked back up to the mirror to see her reflection but she quickly looked away. She didn't want to look at herself wearing it. _I wonder… if Komui remembers? _She sighed and walked out her door.

She walked through the hall at a pretty fast speed towards Komui's room. She held her clipboard in her hand and noticed the late night exorcists eating in the mess hall. She paused for a moment and squinted at a huge dot in the distance. One of the exorcists among them was Allen Walker eating his 10 share meal as usual. She turned towards the hall so she could see him. She hadn't seen him in a month but she changed her mind deciding to see him later when she had the chance. She turned back around and proceeded on walking towards Komui's office.

It was unusually bright in Komui's office. Usually the light was turned off so he could take a snooze but this time all the lights were on including the laps and his bunny night-light. "Komui?" She peeked through his office to see him sitting at his desk. Of course he was taking a nap but this time he looked more serious when he slept. He was sitting up strait resting his chin on his folded hands as if he were praying. "Komui?" She walked in farther closing the door behind her. She walked towards the desk the clacking of her boots echoing in the room. She put her hand on the desk looking up at him. "Komui?" She said it a little louder this time using her regular voice. She sighed and sat on the desk leaning towards him. "I think I'm going to look fabulous in my wedding dress!" She said in a preppy voice. Komui took out his drill and put his foot on the desk. "Good evening Brother."

…

"You were sleeping in an unusual position from your usual today Brother. Were you thinking of something?" Linali stood beside her brother behind his desk.

"So you remember too, huh?"

Linali nodded, "I've remembered… for a while now. Since last week. I could feel this day coming." She choked on almost every word. "Why were your lights on brother?"

"I wanted… to stay awake today. I can't sleep with the light on."

"You can sleep anytime Brother." Linali giggled. "Is it really today? Could it really be today?"

"No," Komui looked up at her, "It's tomorrow…" He gasped, "Are you-? You're wearing… the hairclip?"

Linali put her hand to it, "Um yeah. I thought… today would be a 'good' day to wear it. Well, for tomorrow."

"I see," He smiled at her, "Looks as good on you as it did 10 years ago."

Linali gasped and looked away, "Please, don't say that Komui. I hate this thing. And the sooner tomorrow disappears the sooner I can get rid of it."

"But you can't get rid of it can you?"

"Why are you acting so calm about this!? This thing has caused nothing but grief to my life! And to your's…"

"Believe me I am not calm." He laughed resting his chin on his wrist.

"Then why are you so settle?"

"Because somebody has to be."

…

_It's tomorrow… _She walked through the hall. A few minutes ago she realized she forgot her clipboard in her brother's office but she couldn't care less and decided not to go back. _He must be back to sleep now… _Linali looked over to the mess hall once again and noticed that Allen wasn't there. "I guess I'm not surprised since Komui and I were talking for a while. She sighed and continued to her room. She put her hand on the handle and paused, "Maybe I should check on him? I haven't seen him in a month so I might as well visit him." She turned from her door accidentally opening it in the process. It was left open for anyone…

Linali walked down the hall towards Allen's room. She never thought about paying attention to where she was going, she just concentrated on her feet. She suddenly bumped into someone. She fell back and was caught before she could hit the ground. "I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" She looked at the person who had a grasp on her wrist.

"You okay Linali?" Allen held on to her wrist trying to pull her up. "I don't think I was watching where I was going either!" He smiled.

Linali turned red, "Allen?" _Wait a minute? Why am I embarrassed!? _She shook her head, "I'm sorry." She took one leg and put it behind her pushing herself up. When she was finally able to stand up straight and Linali thanked him. They both looked down at their connected hands and quickly pulled their hand away embarrassed. "Sorry. I was looking down at my feet when I was walking."

"Really? Then what's wrong?"

"What?"

"Something's troubling you if you were looking down."

"It's nothing at all! I was just," She thought for a moment, "Wondering when you were coming back." She lied.

"Well I'm back." He laughed.

She looked down again, "Could I… hear your story?"

…

**This ends the first chapter on my new D.Gray Man story. To tell the truth I really didn't have an idea to continue this story until I thought about it at school. This story is really centered around Linali of course so I hope you like this story even if you don't like her. Enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

Linali sat silently beside Allen leaning on the side of his bed. Allen was talking about his adventures a month ago. The room was dark but somehow they could see each other as if they were glowing. The moonlight flowed through the window in a sparkle cascade touching their feet. Allen was making motions with his hands as if he saw something magnificent there. Though Linali wasn't listening to his story at all. She just couldn't bring herself. Her mind was in a bundle and it tightened each second she kept thinking about the week that would carry on tomorrow. _I like him so much but… I just can't bring myself to listen. Sorry Allen… _

"What about you?" Allen finally directed the question to her. Linali looked at him confused. She didn't really hear what she asked. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

Linali gasped feeling her lungs tighten. She clinched her chest making it even more harder to breathe. "Tomorrow?" _There is no tomorrow really. It's just a day… except for next week. _"No… I-I'm not."

"Why?"

"I don't want to tell you." She looked down, "There are things… that will come after tomorrow, Allen… And I don't want them to come. It was something I did a long time ago."

"What'd-?" Allen stopped remembering that she didn't want to talk about it. He suddenly smiled looking up at the dark ceiling. "You know why _I'm _looking forward to tomorrow?" She looked up trying to stop the tears from flowing. "It's because… it's a brand new day." Linali gasped clinching her arm tightly, "It means that God has given me another chance to start over." Allen turned to look at her, "And that's why, he gave you another tomorrow also. It's another chance for you to repent even if you did do something that you think is unforgivable."

Linali felt tears drip down her cheeks. She looked up at Allen who was still smiling. "Allen…? Thank you." _But you just don't understand. I can never be forgiven… It's hard for me to forgive myself along with other people… _

Linali fell asleep against Allen's bed. He stripped the sheets from his bed and put them over her while leaving the room. He closed the door carefully trying not to wake her.

…

Linali was dreaming, dreaming of a tomorrow that would soon come. She could feel the day's despair run through her. She could feel the sun's rays burn her flesh lightly letting her know that there is more soon to come. Her dream was bleak for a moment. It just stood still like a picture. She was staring into nothing. A dark distance that led on into nothing. She was sitting on the roof of an old church while it was floating in a dark sea. She couldn't see the bottom and there was no life in that sea whatsoever. She hated being alone and the first person she thought of was Allen. She tried to call his name but she could speak, her voice was taken away. Suddenly she couldn't feel her body at all. She started to fall into the dark abyss of the endless sea. She fell in and all of her memories started flowing back into her that she wished she had forgotten. Of her past and maybe her future. She screamed in her head staring up at the surface of the water. _I… I can't swim… I can't swim but I can breathe. No… _She leaked out an air bubble feeling the air inside her head, _I'm starting to fade. I'm suffocating and I have to endure it… _Her tears dissolved into the water. _I don't! NO! _


	3. This is not a chapter but a sorry note

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter for my new story but I just wanted to tell u something! Because of the full schedule I have for freakin' school I'll write 3 new chapters for this story! this weekend! I promise to all of you! Even if it means neglecting all of my hw because I luvs u all so much! So 3 chapters! 3 or more! Later!**

**-Akane**


	4. Chapter 3

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Linali floated to the bottom of the water. The dirt floated up to the level of her eyes then slowly drifted back down. She could feel the soft earth beneath her. She could feel some kind of creature crawl all over her but she was too frozen to look down at it. The water had a black glow to it, a sea of darkness that was suffocating and covering her. She felt the end of the world run through her eyes. It was all a blank. _No one is going to save me… No one… _

"Linali!" The call of her name was faint but she could still hear it even with the water in her ears. The call turned louder, "Linali!"

A figure appeared in front of her, grabbing her by the wrist. Her eyes were dull but she tried her best to stare up at him. _Allen! _Allen lifted her up holding her body close to his. He looked as determined as he did when he was trying to fight off the akuma. They finally made it out of water. Linali lied backwards resting her head on his knee. Allen breathed at a fast pace trying to catch his breath. She felt a tear drip down her cheek. _Thank u… _

…

"**Linali!**" Linali broke out of her trace waking up on Allen's carpet. She could feel the wet carpet under her. She squeezed the end of her skirt making more water drip down to the carpet. Allen looked down at her seriously. "Linali? Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Suddenly flashes of her dream ran through her head. She started weep, "I had-! Had-!" She gasped as she sat up, "What day is it?"

"It's the next day."

She felt her stomach tighten. "The next… day?" _It's here, it's finally here. After 10 years… I wish the years lasted forever. I never wanted this day to come! _

"Linali what's wrong?" Allen put his hand on her back.

"Nothing… I just-I just need a towel that's all."

…

Linali sat at the edge of her bed. She had just finished taking a shower and her bath towel was now dangling from her head. Her room was pretty bright for it to be sunrise. She had all her lights on for she never completely liked the dark. Her hair was let down and fell to her back and shoulders. Water dripped from her body to the bed dissolving into the sheets. She put on her exorcist uniform and pulled on her boots. She walked outside feeling the desire to see her brother again. She walked past the mess hall only to hear multiple banging noises from a nearby room. "What is?" Despite the totally noticeable banging and noise most of the exorcists kept on walking and doing their work as if nothing was happening. "Hey-?" She stopped. "What's wrong with you guys? Can't you hear the banging from the other room!?" She yelled.

The exorcists stood and stared at her, "There's no banging in the room." Tobi, a new finder, said.

And just like he said the banging disappeared, "What? But… but-but there was banging there a second ago!" Suddenly she heard a scream and jumped, "Someone's screaming?"

"No-," Linali started off to where she heard the noise, "Hey!" Tobi ran after her.

Linali ran through the hall of mazes having Tobi right on her trail. Tobi started to lose sight of her somehow as if the halls were shifting. The halls were completely filled with black and white squares. _When did this hall get here? _Eventually Tobi completely lost her. He stopped and looked around. "Damn! Where'd she go?"

Linali finally made it to a door. She paused putting her hand on the door handle as she tried to catch her breath. The frantic screaming turned louder, putting her head against the door's frame. She turned the door knob and walked inside into some kind of experimenting room. It had a single black chair in the middle of the white room. Behind it were some kind of tanks-five of them in alignment-with red liquid inside them. She walked in further. "Who screamed? Was it in here?"

"Lin…ali…" She jumped a little hearing her name faintly from behind her. She turned around to see a familiar face.

"**Allen!**" Linali screamed as she stared at his body. He was covered in blood and it looked like his body had been broken in all different places. She covered her eyes and fell to the ground with her hands on her head. She continued to scream until someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to knock him off but she couldn't. "Let go of me!"

"Linali! Calm down it's me." It was Komui. She paused and looked up at him. Tears that hadn't been escaping ran down her cheeks and she quickly hid her face in her brother's chest. She cried loudly as other exorcists and finders walked into the room. She looked over to where Allen was lying and saw nothing, not even the pool of blood he was lying in.

…

"Linali what happened?" Linali was sitting on her brother's lap against the wall a few inches from his office desk. Linali's face was hidden between her legs as she pondered. "Linali," Komui sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. "Damn it Linali you need to tell me."

"I thought…" She put her head up and looked at the opposite wall before her, "I thought I saw Allen in that room. He was badly injured a-and…" She trailed off. "What happened brother?" Komui didn't say anything just in case she wanted to say more. "Everything's changing in me. I had a nightmare which almost killed me in this world and now I could of sworn I saw Allen dead."

"It's probably the affect of **this **week."

Linali looked down, "I don't want to change Komui. This week is going to destroy me."

**Thank u for reading chapter 3 of Some Precious Flower. As I promised I will write at least 3 more chapters over the weekend for you since I've been lacking because of school. .pets Potato. Good boy! .I look back up at u. He licked my nose… Well I'll see you on Monday! Later!**

**-Akane (Sasoridoll)**


	5. Chapter 4

Linali stared off into the distance. She was standing on a cliff looking down at her hometown. The landscape was bearing, nothing but death lay upon the land. There were burnt ashes everywhere on the ground while most where covering the surprisingly still standing buildings. Some of the buildings were also partly reduced to rubble and it seemed like a ghost town. Of course after the chaos that happened back then no one would blame anyone for not coming back.

…

Linali woke up from her dream. Sweat ran down her forehead. She put her hand to her head feeling the warm heat coming from it. _What time is it? _She groaned as she sat up in her bed. It was extremely, unusually hot in her room. It seemed like there was a red light shining against her skin but she couldn't tell since her eyes were closed. She thought it was the sun, but it wasn't…

She straightened out most of the wrinkles of her black nightgown. It had red ribbons at the ends of her short sleeves and the dress didn't even make it to her knees. She held onto her head tightly because of her massive headache. She opened her eyes slowly, facing the source of the light. She opened her eyes to see a huge akuma aiming one of its blood bullets at her. The hole was glowing which explained the glowing light. Linali screamed as the akuma shot a bullet at her. Her whole room along with at least four more rooms blew up in the blast. She fell out of her non-existing room and fell onto a huge piece of rubble. _I'm lucking the girl's rooms are downstairs…_ Blood ran down to her chin. She struggled to look up at the merciless akuma that was now charging up another bullet. She gasped as she closed her eyes tightly.

"**Linali!!**" Allen jumped out of the huge hole in the Black Order and activated his anti-akuma weapon. He changed his weapon to version number two and shot at it sending the akuma flying backwards. Linali opened her eyes quickly. _Allen… _"Linali!" He ran up to her while his anti-akuma weapon deactivated itself. "Are you alright?"

She coughed a little, "Yeah, thank you Allen." She wiped the blood from her mouth and smiled up at him.

Suddenly the akuma appeared again shooting another set of bullets towards them. Allen picked her up and jumped out of range and swiped at it with his version one. The akuma shrieked as its shell disintegrated and the soul went up to Heaven. Allen looked back at Linali who was grasping her arm tightly, "Linali! Is that from-!?"

"No, no Allen. It got cut by a rock when we dodged it."

"Sorry."

"No Allen it's not your fault. This is the second time," She put her hand on his cheek, "The second time you've saved me." She kissed him gently. Allen's eyes widened as his arm returned to normal. She pulled away as other exorcists and finders gathered around the huge hole in the building.

"Linali…?" His face turned red. He never knew she had feelings for him like that before.

"Linali!" Komui ran outside trying his best to keep his slippers on, "Are you alright?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

She flinched, "Yeah Brother, I think I'll be okay." She released her grip and stared at her bloody hand. "I let my guard down. This is supposed to be one of the worst weeks of my life and I completely let my guard down."

"You were asleep how were you supposed to know that there was an akuma in your room?"

"Um… one?" Allen asked dumbfounded as he walked forward.

Linali sighed as she looked down, her eyes closed, "Something happened Allen… in my village 10 years ago. And to repent for my 'sins' I have to suffer a week of atonement every 10 years until I fix it."

"What did you-?"

"I-I'll tell you some other time, 'kay?"

Allen nodded suddenly feeling his hand throb. He pulled up his sleeve and noticed a huge cut in his arm that was beginning to heal. "Ah! It's damaged!" Komui turned around quickly, his glasses sparkling. He pulled out his drill and started it up. "Waaah!!!"

Linali giggled, "We'd his drill come from?"

**I am back! The first chapter of the 3 chapters I was planning on doin' on the weekend! I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to see more people look at later chapters and review. Thank u all! Sayonara! **

**-akane **


	6. Chapter 5

"Allen!" A guy with orange-ish colored hair ran through the halls leaving trails of dust behind him. Workers moved to the corners quickly only to have papers be swept up by the rush. They whined from it being early in the morning and there was already a corruption. The boy saw Allen walking down the stairs. He gasped, "Allen!" Allen turned and his eyes widened as the older boy pounced on him making them both fall down the stairs. The boy fell on top of him and Allen groaned loudly while he held his head. "What's up?!"

"Damn it Lavi! Did you have to jump me on the stairs!?"

"I thought it was necessary." He laughed. He sat up, pulling out his hammer in the process. "Hey do you want to destroy some akuma for fun!? With that eye of yours it'll be easy!"

Allen stood up wiping the dust from his clothes, "How is destroying akuma _fun_? There's nothing fun about it."

"Then do you want to flirt with some fellow exorcists chicks? I bet you could pick up a few with your popularity."

Allen blushed, "No way! I don't do that kind of stuff! And besides I don't really want to date right now…"

"Oh I see," Lavi looked at him smartly, "So is there someone else you like? Like those twins you met two months ago?" _(From my first D.Gray Man story. Check it out if you wanna.) _

"Maybe but I don't want to talk about them."

"Hey you guys." Linali walked up towards them carrying her clip board. "How's your arm Allen?"

"I'm over the pain it's just the mental scars that keep me dizzy…" Allen commented as he rubbed his bandaged arm.

She giggled, "So, what are you guys talking about?"

Allen blushed, "Something that you wouldn't understand. It has to do with love." Lavi said putting his hands behind his head.

"How would I not understand _love_? I love-love… someone right now." She turned red looking up at Allen from the corner of her eye. Allen could feel her glance and turned redder almost making him pass out.

"Really…!? How is it!?" Allen made it to his last red stage and if this kept up he might explode. Linali was staring off into the hall. She was quivering, "Linali?" Allen looked over towards her, "Linali?"

"It's her…" She managed to get out. Allen shook her trying to get her out of her vision. "It's her!"

"Linali! Snap out of it there's no one there!" Allen squeezed her arm so hard that her wound opened up and she flinched, snapping out of her vision. She looked down at her bloody arm. "Sorry…"

"…I'll be okay."

"What the hell just happened?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing. I'm just… sick that's all." She lied. "Maybe my cut's affected."

"Is it contagious cause I don't want to catch anything!" Lavi asked as he put up his fingers in the shape of a cross. _Stay back germs! Stay back! _

"No it's alright."

"Here, I'll help you bandage your cut this time." Allen insisted grabbing her by her good arm.

…

Linali sat on the pure white chair by the counter as Allen was kneeling down to the ground bandaging her cut. She leaned against the counter as she stared down at him. "Sorry again for hurting your arm. I've been doing that a lot lately." Allen joked.

"It's okay. You're bandaging it so it's all good. I can't believe how well you do this."

"Well I've needed it time and time again when I was traveling with my master." Allen laughed almost as if he were scared to relive those moments again. He turned serious again, "Though there _is _another reason I took you here." Linali looked away. She knew what was coming. "What's up with this 'week' and why have you been so… so insecure?"

"Allen I don't want to talk about it here."

"Then tell me somewhere else. Just soon okay?"

"I promise." She paused, "I've decided,"

"_I'm going to my hometown!" _

**This is the 5****th**** chapter! Woo-hoo! I is so happy! Where's my editor? Aimisu-sensei!?**

"**Yeah?" Aimisu-sensei said.**

"**Go get me some apple juice."**

"**Right away." .walks out. **

**Woo-hoo! I'm a freakin' ninja! (Sorry for acting so crazy, I'm tired so I guess the reaction's back firing.) Hehe, I'm a ninja and Aimisu-sensei is my slave. **

**Anyway, looking forward to seeing you in chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 6

Komui passed around his office frantically. This was the first time he was awake in the afternoon. "How could you possibly think of going back? This is the worst week of your on-going life so far and now you want to go to our hometown while you're experiencing it!?" The news about Linali's decision shocked him enough to keep him awake.

"But Brother I **have **to go. If I keep living this week I might not make it…" Linali clung to her chair as she leaned forward a little. "I need to go. And plus I don't want to relive this week another decade!"

"I really wish you could go, I really do, but I can't let you go by yourself. That place is too dangerous, what if the thing that caused your curse is still there!?" I yelled putting another stack of folders onto his already cluttered desk.

"Komui you're pushing yourself too hard." Linali stood up, putting her hand on his shoulders. "Will you please sit down? You haven't slept in days, it's not like you."

"How can I sleep on a week like this?" He sighed as he put his hand on his head. "This is the worst I've felt in years. Why did you-?" He stopped himself.

"What?"

He looked away, "It's nothing."

"You were… going to blame me weren't you?" Linali let go of him. She felt tears swell up in her eyes, "How could you think that?"

"Linali I didn't me-"

"Yes you did! Don't lie to me!" She looked away while she started towards the door. "Thanks for the support!" She slammed the door as Komui started towards it. He called out her name only to be cut off by the slam. She wiped the flowing tear from her eyes and proceeded through the hall steamed.

…

"Damn…" Komui walked towards his desk and sat in his chair. He sat in the dark, his hand to his forehead. "I didn't mean to say that…" _But I couldn't help it. I'm too tired to make sense. Though…_

_Deep down in my heart I really did believe that… _

"Damn it!" Even in the dark I can't even fall asleep!" He hollered furiously as he tipped over his desk. His papers flew everywhere around the room. He slipped on a huge folder by his foot and hit his head on the wall. He whined and groaned as he held his head. _Ow, ow, ow, ow, owww! _A tear landed on one of his papers. One of his lamps magically turned on.

Reever walked into the room with another stack load of papers, "Did you hit your head again?"

"Ah!" Komui stayed as close to the wall has he could, "Keep those away from me! Evil! Evil!"

He sighed, "Why do I deal with this every waking moment?" Reever walked over to the tipped over desk, "And fix this room! Just because you never clean your desk, doesn't mean you can leave your crap everywhere else!" Komui stayed on the floor looking down to the ground, "Is it Linali?"

"Yeah, it's complicated."

…

Linali sat on the edge of her bed. She stared out her window to see the full moon staring back at her. Its glow was a dull yellow but it was still as bright as ever. Its rays flowed into the corner of her room making it sparkle. _I should go… I __**need **__to go. And… _Tears flowed in her eyes once more, _how could he say that? It's not my fault. _

"Linali?" Allen knocked on her door at a steady pattern.

She gasped as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Y-yes?"

Allen walked in, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed mad in the hall."

"You saw?"

He nodded, "What's wrong?" He walked over towards and sat on the bed besides her.

"My brother." She looked down as if she were thinking about something, "He said something…"

"What?"

"_My fault _he said," She did the best imitation of her brother she could do, "He thinks it's my fault that I got this curse."

"Linali I'm sure he didn't mean it. He hasn't slept for days right?" She nodded, "Then he must have been confused when he said it."

"Yeah but I'm sure he meant it."

"You don't know that for sure. He loves you Linali."

Linali smiled followed by Allen who smiled back. "Maybe…"

"You love him too don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then do you love him enough to forgive and forget?"

…

Linali walked into Komui's office followed by Allen and Lavi. "When did **you **get here?" Allen asked Lavi who just popped out of no where. But all he did was giggle. Komui looked up from his blank state. He was staring at a piece of paperwork as if he didn't get it.

Komui shot up from his seat. He walked around it and walked right towards her. "Linali, about before I-"

Linali put a hand in his face, "You don't have to say anything else, Brother. I forgive you." Komui smiled, "But… I am going to our hometown."

"But Linali I don't want you going there by yourself!"

Linali sighed and thought for a moment. She smiled, "(But) I'm not going alone, Allen's coming too!"

Allen looked at her, "Huh? Going where!? I can't go! I just came back from my last mission a few days ago!"

"But Allen," She put on her cute little puppy-dog face, "I _need _a strong man with me so I can go on this mission! Pretty pweeze!?"

Allen flinched as his face turned redder. "Ohh! Can I go too!?" Lavi asked, "I haven't gone on a mission in months since my accident."

"Accident?"

Lavi looked into the distance, _"It was a long and brutal battle. I was fighting off a beast with my bare hands! Stuck in the forest for five days and I was down to my last piece spoon full of ice-cream. And when I leaned in to eat it a HUGE alligator came up behind me and bit me on the butt and I dropped my spoon!" _He sniffed, "I lost my ice-cream because of that beast. Everyone stared at him with their mouths open.

There were a couple of minutes of silence until Linali spoke up again, "So will you go with me?"

Allen sighed, "How can I say no?"

**Thank u for reading the 6****th**** chapter of "Some Precious Flower"! I hope you've enjoyed it so far. And to those who aren't into comedy get past that because there will be a lot more action later on in the story! So please keep reading! Thank u for your support so far and plz review! Later!**

**-Akane**


	8. Chapter 7

Linali, Allen, and Lavi all sat together in one of the first class carts. Linali and Allen were sitting in one seat while Lavi sat alone polishing his hammer. The ride was extremely noisy despite it being first class. Apparently a family didn't like the service they were getting and went off in a riot while the kids just stood and watched. Allen stared at the door wondering what it looked like from out there. From the small window the train's workers ran across the hall to the family's cart. The sun just began to appear from behind the mountains turning them a pinkish color. "Linali, what are you trying to accomplish by going back to your hometown?"

Linali sighed as she stared back at him, "I just… just want to make things right again. Because of this thing I'm causing people grief." She yawned, starting to drift off. She leaned back against the wooden wall and fell asleep. From her mouth escaped small, breathless snores.

"Lavi?"

"Hm?"

"I tried to look up Linali's and Komui's hometown in the Order's files but I couldn't find them. It was an empty folder with ashes inside."

"Well what do you expect Allen. It's **their **hometown. Do you think they'll want other people to look into what happened to them 10 years ago?"

"I suppose not. But it'd still be nice to know." The train hit a huge bump on the rail making Linali put her head on Allen's shoulder. Lavi looked up and put on his devilish smile. Allen blushed, "No! It's nothing like that!" Lavi laughed and proceeded on polishing his hammer. Allen sighed suddenly noticing something, "Come to think of it I'm surprised Komui didn't send any Finders to help us protect Linali."

"There are finders Allen. They're just not around here. There surrounding and watching us from a distance."

"How many?"

"Well if I know how much he loves Linali, about 100."

…

The train ride went on for another 2 days. The ride settled down to a somewhat normal state. "Are you sure you still want to go back to this town? You only have two more days until the week is over."

"No, the last day is the worst out of all of them and don't forget they'll keep coming every decade. I can't handle it that long."

"Come to think of it noting happened to you in the past two days. I wonder why…"

_Because they know I'm coming… _Linali thought as she glared back out the window. _We're almost there. _She looked over at Allen who was drifting off. She smiled as she put her hand on his. She looked back out the window while Allen jumped. He quickly turned his head towards her. His face turned red. Linali sighed as she closed her eyes, "Brother…" She whispered to herself before she drifted.

Allen gasped a little. _Maybe I shouldn't pull my hand away… not this time… _

…

"We're finally here!" Allen shouted stretching out his back. "Who would have thought that jumping off a train would be so tiring?" _Or maybe it was the ride… _

The place was extremely quiet though you wouldn't expect laughter and joys in a ghost town.

Linali stared off into the distance. She was standing on a cliff looking down at her hometown. The landscape was bearing, nothing but death lay upon the land. There were burnt ashes everywhere on the ground while most where covering the surprisingly still standing buildings. Some of the buildings were also partly reduced to rubble and it seemed like a ghost town. Of course after the chaos that happened back then no one would blame anyone for not coming back. _(If you never noticed this is the same dream that Linali had in her dream in chapter 4. She was sorta looking into the future before…) _"I'm finally… back…" She looked back at Allen and Lavi who were just staring at her. "I don't know…"

There was a sudden blast from behind them at the bottom of the cliff they were standing on. The blasts became closer every second. Then an akuma appeared before them. It was so quick that they didn't even get to see what it looked like. All they knew was it _wasn't _in its first stage. The akuma shot some kind of green beam breaking part of the cliff in half. Linali's half started to crumble as she fell backwards.

"**Linali!!**" Allen reached out his hand to her but she couldn't grab it in time. She was falling in a trance. All she could see was a white light and then, she saw nothing…

"_Brother…" _

**Sorry the chapters are so short. Two pages is all I can manage in a chapter I guess. Anyway I look forward to all of you reading my next chapter! Sayonara! **


	9. Chapter 8

Linali felt a searing pain in her leg. It was burning especially from the liquid that was dropping onto it. Her body felt cold making her realize she was still alive. A light flashed onto part of her face. She groaned, opening her eyes. She stared at her surroundings. She was at the outskirts of her town. She was lying on a pile of rubble. She tried to stand up until she felt the impossible pain remembering the pain in her leg. She looked down to see a huge cut though she couldn't tell how deep it was because too much blood covered her leg. A pipe from a nearby building faced her leg. Little drops of water dropped onto her leg which explained more of the burning. She flinched trying to move her leg over from the pipe. "What happened?" Suddenly the flashes of the past went through her mind. She gasped, "Allen? **Allen!** Lavi?" There was silence. Tears formed in her eyes, "_Guys…?_" Her voice was shaken and choppy. She hated being alone.

She stood up trying her best to ignore the pain. She ripped part of her sleeve and wrapped it around her leg. "It's… a little better." She jumped off the rubble making her leg burn more. She looked around the town she used to know so well before. So many things have changed though it wasn't for the better. Linali accidentally kicked a pile of ashes. She coughed as she covered her eyes trying to shield them from the dirt. She walked forward eventually uncovering her eyes again. Suddenly she heard a faint cry. It sounded like it came from a little girl. "Is that…?" She ran forward looking around frantically to find the child who owned the cry. The cry turned louder eventually until they turned into breathless shrieks. They were filled with horror and loneliness. The same tears she had been shedding for the past couple of days. The cry turned the loudest when she stopped in front of a building almost up to its peek. She turned the corner and walked into the gap in the wall. She looked to her right to see a little girl crying in her legs. She was rather dirty. Her hair looked like it was blond but now it looked like an orangey brown. She extended her hand a little and tried to say something but the words wouldn't come. "Um…" The little girl jumped from hearing her voice. She looked up a little only able to see her glowing green eyes under her dirty face. Huge tears dripped down her face. "Are you… okay?" She extended her hand more forcing a smile though it was pretty hard seeing the little girl look so miserable. The girl's eyes widened and she covered her face trying to get away from her. "Don't be afraid." She said in a soft voice. "I'm from the Black Order, I'll help you."

"The Black Order huh?" She giggled, "My how you've grown up to be a big girl!" The little girl looked up showing that now one of her eyes were red. Linali gasped and stepped back. She stood up, dirt pouring off of her lap making a huge pile. Her body turned black as she started to change. The transformation was so demonic that she had to turn around, "What's wrong? Don't you want to see an old friend?"

Linali gasped again, "That voice…" She uncovered her eyes and looked a her. She looked nothing like the little girl anymore. She was much taller, almost as tall as Linali but looked more childish. She wore a black jacket that had extremely long sleeves that covered her hands and had a white seal of the Millennium Earl, red caprice (they used to be white but she killed so many people it turned red), and a black kittie hat. Her hair was a curly, dark brown that went down to her shoulders and her eyes turned red. "It's… you? It's you… Mirabelle…?"

"I'm so flattered that you remembered me! Has life been treating you well?" She pretended to think for a minute, "Though maybe not since you've come back here. Has it already been 10 years?"

"Stop fucking with me!" She growled. "How could you do something like that to me 10 years ago!? We used be friends! I took you in… when you had no one."

"You're wrong about that. I had the Earl and the Clan of Noah. But you don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

She giggled maniacally, "I'm an akuma."

Her eyes widened, "You're a…?"

_Flashback… _

**In the next chapter we go back to Linali's past when her village was still whole and what Mirabelle and her did together up until the akuma came. I know this chapter wasn't all that great but I hope u keep reading. Sayonara! **


	10. Another sorry note

**I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry! I haven't written a chapter in a while have I? It's because of skool again. I've suddenly lost interest in it 2 weeks ago but now I feel powered up! I'm going 2 finish this story 4 u guys! Count on it!**

**So listen I'll probably write 3 **_**more **_**chapters for u this weekend if I'm still not done with this story. It's close to being done so… Just wait for me okay!**

**-Akane**


End file.
